


Envy

by JenniferJF



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Kali: part III, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferJF/pseuds/JenniferJF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Helen's thoughts at the end of Kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

She stared across the water at the creature and for one brief, terrifying moment, understood it completely. Felt it's frustration… it's rage….

And for the span of just one heartbeat, she envied it. To be able to lose control… to abandon reason and thought and simply  _act…_  To lash out and destroy - indiscriminately - simply because it could. Because it  _wanted_  to.

To release all it's pent up pain and despair upon a world which had brought it nothing but harm.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone.

Turning from the creature, Helen went back to work.


End file.
